Sueños cumplidos e ideales diferentes
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Viñeta inspirada en el capítulo 90. Armin siente una euforia y felicidad por su sueño cumplido. Por otro lado, Eren es embargado por la desdicha e insatisfacción de la próxima guerra. Mikasa es un mar de confusión; dividida entre la felicidad y amargura de su familia. Tres personas con sueños (in) cumplidos e ideales que chocan.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Viñeta inspirada en el capítulo 90 del manga. Basada en una de las diversas impresiones que tuve al final del capítulo. Mención especial de SilentSpaniard por darme una idea de las perspectivas de Armin y Eren. También a la fanpage de Ilse "pecosa" Langner, me basé un poco en su nota sobre ¿quién es Eren?

Espero que les guste, la primer viñeta que hago dentro del fandom.

* * *

Summary: Armin siente una euforia y felicidad por su sueño cumplido. Eren siente desdicha e insatisfacción por la próxima guerra. Mikasa es un mar de confusión; dividida entre la felicidad y amargura de su familia.

* * *

Y después de seis años, la Legión de Exploración pudo realizar una expedición fuera de los muros. Durante el trayecto se hizo notoria la inexistencia de titanes, la mayoría, erradicados con la guillotina en Trost y los otros durante la limpieza del muro María.

Armin apenas podía contener la emoción, ¡su sueño sería realidad! No solo salir de los muros, también, ¡conocería el mar! El pequeño rubio recordó las palabras de sus padres al marcharse aquel día;

—Siempre lucha por tus sueños, jamás permitas que nadie te los arrebate; son lo único que te pertenecen.

Después de ese día, Armin no volvió a ver a sus padres; su abuelo lo llevó a Shiganshina donde luego conoció a Eren. Aún podía sentir el áspero papel del regalo de sus progenitores. Ellos murieron luchando por su libertad. Él no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

El avistamiento de la cuarta muralla alertó a todos; acelerando el trote de los caballos, buscando una salida, dio con ese preciado lugar que anhelo desde niño. Sin dudarlo, se quitó los zapatos y arremangó el pantalón del uniforme; sus compañeros lo imitaron.

Mikasa se sintió abrumada por la sensación que el mar causó en sus piernas. Se sorprendía y asombraba con las pequeñas olas que chocaban en las pantorrillas. Cerca de ella podía escuchar a Connie y Sasha juguetear; a Jean quejarse por el sabor del agua y al Capitán Levi regañando al Comandante Hange. La expresión de Armin no tenía precio, una calidez le inundó; después de mucho sufrimiento gozaban de un dulce descanso. Al notar la euforia de su rubio amigo y la sonrisa que surcaba sus labios intentó devolverla.

—¿Lo ves, Eren? —Armin tomó un puñado de agua que se escapaba entre sus dedos. Simplemente le parecía maravillo—. Lagos de agua salada realmente abismales. Tan enormes que jamás se acabaría —Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, todo producto de la emoción—. Lo que dije era cierto, ¿no es así, Eren?

—Sí —La voz le salió monótona al castaño que tenía la mirada perdida en lo profundo del mar—. Es muy grande.

—Mira, Eren, más allá de los muro está... —Dejó la frase incompleta, esperando que el otro la terminara.

—El océano —confirmó. El sentimiento de insatisfacción se había instalado en Eren desde hacía meses. Los recuerdos de su padre, de Frieda, y de Kruger sólo servían para agregarle más carga; más preocupaciones; creando un estado de constante desdicha—. Y más allá del océano está nuestra libertad —agregó de espaldas a sus amigos de la infancia. La sonrisa de Armin desapareció y la confusión invadió a Mikasa—. Siempre he creído eso. —Cuando por fin los enfrentó, lo hizo con un rostro vacío de emociones—. Al otro lado del mar está nuestro enemigo. Es lo mismo que vi en los recuerdos de mi padre. —Y señalando la profundidad azul, agregó—. Por ahí. El enemigo que está por ahí. Si lo matamos. ¿Seremos libres?

Un nudo se acrecentó en el estómago de Armin. Le dolía admitir que aquel sueño le pertenecía a él, no a Eren, su amigo se movía por razones que el rubio desconocía y en ocasiones le asustaban. Él habría preferido evitar cualquier guerra y signo de destrucción. Le supo agridulce cumplir sus sueños de la infancia.

A su lado, Mikasa era un mar, tan profundo como en el que estaba inmersa, de confusión e inquietudes. Compartía la felicidad de Armin y la melancolía de Eren. Pero dentro de ella coexistía también la resignación junto a las ganas de continuar. Después de enterarse de la inminente sentencia de muerte de sus amigos, cayó en una profunda depresión; con ayuda del Capitán y Comandante que le alentaron e hicieron ver que aquello era inevitable, logró avanzar poco a poco; hasta aceptarlo.

Eren era un caso totalmente distinto de sus amigos; la venganza dejó de ser su motor, aunque aún viera la vida en blanco y negro. Era necesario erradicar al enemigo de raíz para poder sobrevivir; porque aquello ya no era vida, fuera o dentro de los muros. Recordó las ocasiones en que organizaba encuentros con Historia, para ahondar más en los recuerdos de los antiguos poseedores de la Coordenada; en cada ocasión terminaba destrozado anímicamente después de ver tanto dolor y la madurez le había llegado de improvisto, obligándole a enfrentar los recuerdos del pasado y tomar decisión que no le agradaban.

Y así, los tres pequeños de Shiganshina crecieron a base de dolor, lágrimas y sangre. Cada uno buscando cumplir sus sueños; llenos de ideales que chocaban entre sí.

Uno anhelante de la libertad, otro buscando la paz y ella; ella no quería perder una vez más a su familia.

* * *

Al final me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba. Espero les haya gustado, y de ser así, pueden hacérmelo saber con un review.


End file.
